Dragon of Dreams
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Valka was pregnant when she was taken by dragons all those years ago. This is Ingrid's story.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon of Dreams**

**I do not own How to Train your Dragon.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Valka was pregnant when she was taken by dragons all those years ago. This is Ingrid's story.**

It started out as being a normal day for my mom and I.

I woke up first and rushed down to the lake to bathe. I was followed shortly afterwards by my night fury, Black Moonlight.

"Hello, sweetie," I crooned as I washed off that week's grit and grime from my body. "Do you want me to wash you, too?"

Evan though she was capable of doing it herself, Black Moonlight purred and waded into the lake, sinking up to her nostrils, letting me happily spend the next two hours washing her from her neck to her tail. When I was finished, she purred loudly before pushing me back into the lake with her giant wing.

"Hey! Careful!" I whined, laughing as she affectionately licked me. "Awesome, you do know that I'll need another bath, right girl?"

"Ingrid!"

I turned at the yell and frowned as I saw mom come out of our cave dressed in her armor.

"Get your armor on- there's something going on," she ordered me in a serious tone of voice. Black Moonlight gently picked me up out of the lake with his mouth and allowed me to climb up onto her back before she took off like a rocket towards where I stored my armor.

I dressed myself in a light cotton dress before pulling on my armor- which consisted of a chest plate, arm and leg bracers, knee and elbow pads and gauntlets. I grabbed my helmet and weapons last, before jumping back onto Black Moonlight's back and settling the headpiece on.

"Come on girl- let's go see what's going on!" I softly urged her and without missing a beat, she took off into the early morning light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon of Dreams**

**I do not own How to Train your Dragon.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Valka was pregnant when she was taken by dragons all those years ago. This is Ingrid's story.**

**TWO NOTES FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**There's a poll up on my page- pleasy sneezy go and vote?**

**If someone could provided with the script of HTTYD2, that would be dandy like candy!**

I followed Cloudjumper, who was carrying mom across the larger lake which the one I bathed in fed off of. I heard a yell and directed Black Moonlight towards the shout. Cloudjumper gave out an ominous bellow before racing upwards towards the clouds with Black Moonlight following closely behind. I gritted my teeth as the wet chill set into my bones as we went through the clouds. I hated getting cold and wet at the same time!

I saw mom raise up next to a new dragon, this one being one that I never met before.

I squinted my eyes as Black Moonlight stayed out of the way.

And then I recognized what kind of dragon it was.

I gasped in shocked delight. Another night fury!

"I thought they've all been killed off!" I murmured softly, gently nudging Black Moonlight closer, but she wouldn't hear of it.

"Keep calm, Toothless," the boy was telling his dragon as mom vanished, making me panic for a few seconds.

Cloudjumper (being the brainless idiotic Stormcutter Dragon he was), then challenged the Night Fury to a stare down and all hell broke loose shortly after. All that I could remember was that the boy and his Night Fury were separated during a fight for dominance and that he was begging mom to save the dragon who had fallen into the lake and was being swept away.

Mom looked at me and nodded slightly.

_Calling all Seashockers! Save the Night Fury!_ I cried from my mind, sending the sea dragons off towards the fallen Night Fury.

I saw something float in the ice and I had Black Moonlight dip down to retrieve it.

It was a helmet.

A little while later, we all arrived at the tavern, where most of the dragons I knew and grew up with lived.

His eyes widened and he took out what looked to be a sword. My eyes widened in fear and I took out my spear, ready to use it in a moment's notice. But all he did was spray some kind of smoke around him before lighting it on fire. I watched him defend himself and pacify the dragons.

"Please," he was begging for someone to save his dragon as mom watched him. She turned and nodded to me and I jumped from my hiding spot with my spear out. I twirled it around a few times before slamming the butt of it down into the stone ground

At that moment, a dragon swooped in carrying the soaked and exhausted Night Fury carefully in its claws and set him down.

"Toothless!" he yelled, hugging the Night Fury, who returned the motion of affection with equal gusto.

I noticed mom cocking her head as she stepped from the shadows. She signaled for the other dragons in the cave to open their mouths like torches and fill the room with orange light. I moved forwards slowly, using my hands to make the Night Fury- Toothless- roll over and go into a trance-like state of mind. I peered over my shoulder at mom and saw that she was standing stone still, as though she feared scaring off a hatchling.

I stood still as well, not wanting to make anything any more confusing as it already was.

Mom reached out to touch the boy's face, which I noticed had a scar on his chin.

Mom gasped before softly whispering, "_Hiccup_."

I heard it, as did the boy.

The boy jumped as mom spoke suddenly, pulling off her helmet to reveal her kind face.

"How is it possible? After all these years?" mom asked with tears in her eyes.

"Should I know you?" the boy- Hiccup- asked in a wary voice.

Mom sighed before turning to face him full on.

"No, you do not know me," she answered at last. "But as your mother, I could never forget you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon of Dreams**

**I do not own How to Train your Dragon.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Valka was pregnant when she was taken by dragons all those years ago. This is Ingrid's story.**

**TWO NOTES FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**There's a poll up on my page- pleasy sneezy go and vote?**

**If someone could provided with the script of HTTYD2, that would be dandy like candy!**

Before either Hiccup or I could recover from the shock, mom spoke up.

"Follow me," was all that she said before darting off into the confusing maze of caves.

"I never knew that I had a brother," I murmured to Black Moonlight, who purred up at me before Toothless caught whiff of her.

Their yellow-green eyes met.

And then Hiccup saw me.

"Who are you?" he asked me in a low tone of voice, as though he was going to send me bolting off.

"My name's Ingrid," I answered him in a soft voice before taking him by the arm. "Come now, we'd better go follow our mother and see what it is that she wishes to show you."

Hiccup trailed next to me, sputtering as we left our two Night Furies to get to know each other.

"I know, I know, I feel the same way that you do," I told him in a pleasant tone of voice as we quickly caught up to mom.

"Mom?" I asked her quietly as she turned and looked us both in the eyes.

"Ingrid, my beloved daughter, Hiccup, my dear son, I know you must have many questions for me," she told us in a tear filled voice.

"That's one way of putting it," Hiccup answered as I tugged him down to duck a low icicle that I've been meaning to get rid of for quite some time now.

"All in good time, Hiccup," mom told him before I pushed open the door which led to the Dragon sanctuary, where hundreds of dragons mom and I had rescued over the years lived.

"Wow," was all that Hiccup said as he stared around with wide eyes. All I could do was laugh at him.

"Mom built this place, with help from me as I grew up," I explained to him, jumping into a tree and sitting with one of my legs dangling. "Isn't it neat?"

"It's…" Hiccup seemed to be at a loss for words a sudden wind began to blow, making my braids flutter as I jumped from the tree and landed behind him.

"Magnificently awesome?" I finished for him, a grin on my face as hundreds of dragons exploded out of the sky and began to circle the giant tree which grew in the center of everything.

"Yeah, I'm just having a hard time processing it all," he informed us with a chuckle. "I mean it's not every day that you find out that your mom is some kind of crazy dragon lady!"

I belted out a laugh as well before spying Toothless and grinned as mom went over and introduced herself to the dragon, marvling over every aspect of the dragon.

"Mom," I called out just as she opened Toothless' mouth and stuck her head inside. "I think you're making Black Moonlight feel left out in all the attention!"

True to my statement, Black Moonlight was sulking with her ears pointed downwards as mom fussed over Toothless. She chuckled before motioning for Black Moonlight to come and join them as well.

"How did you ever bond with him?" mom asked in wonder as Toothless turned to show off his tail, which I realized with a start, had a piece missing and had been replaced with a heavy duty wing made of fabric.

"Well, I actually found him after a dragon attack on Berk… that's kind of a long story, the attack that is… but the short story is that I shot him down and damaged his tail in the process… but he got me back, didn't you buddy?" he petted Toothless on the head before balancing on one leg and showing off his left leg, which I realized in shock, was mechanical. "Peg leg!"

I didn't know whether it was funny or not, and looking at mom, she didn't know either.

"What does your father think of Toothless?" mom asked.

"After everything crazy that had happened over five years ago, Berk has changed. Dad loves dragons- can't imagine what life was like before they moved in," he explained, laughing as Toothless nuzzled him. I stepped over and hugged Black Moonlight as well, showing her affection as she purred from deep within her throat.

"I don't believe it," she told him with sad eyes. "I tried to reason with him years ago, but he wouldn't listen. No one would listen. It wasn't until a dragon broke into our house did I finally realize that dragon were intelligent creatures capable of feeling emotions. That scar on your face? You got it because I couldn't kill a dragon…" she sighed heavily before turning to face Cloudjumper. "It broke my heart to leave, but I knew it was the right thing to do."

Mom looked sad, so I suggested to Hiccup that we go out flying for awhile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon of Dreams**

**I do not own How to Train your Dragon.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Valka was pregnant when she was taken by dragons all those years ago. This is Ingrid's story.**

**TWO NOTES FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**There's a poll up on my page- pleasy sneezy go and vote?**

**If someone could provided with the script of HTTYD2, that would be dandy like candy!**

The next week, Hiccup and I spent getting to know each other. I found out that we both shared a lot in common- we both loved berries and heights. But we both had our differences, too- Hiccup's favorite color was red while mine was blue; he enjoyed the day while I was a creature of the night; Hiccup had many friends while I had only my dragon to keep my company and I was quite alright with that.

One day, we were both relaxing near the lake where we'd wash off the day's grime and grit, just watching the sunset. I had my head on his shoulder and he was mindlessly playing with my dark brown curls, which were (for once) free of any restrictions.

"Hey," he gently tugged my hair to make me look up at him- he was a good foot taller than I was. "Did you ever stop and think what it would be like living in Berk?"

I had considered it- painting image after image of what Hiccup had told me about his home. But to be honest, I just couldn't see myself living there.

"I would never fit in," I told him in a soft voice filled with sadness.

"Hey, how do you know?" he pressed me, sighing when I didn't answer him. He kissed my forehead and wrapped me in a hug.

"_**HICCUP!**_"

I jumped at the yell and saw a pretty girl with blonde braids racing towards us on a Deadly Nadder.

I glanced past her and felt my stomach drop.

There was a man riding a Rumblehorn following closely behind the blonde beauty.

I felt Hiccup tense besides me and I drew back, hiding in the shadows as I waited for an attack.

Tears filled my eyes as I turned and fled, rushing to tell mom that we had been infiltrated and we needed to leave now.

"Mom!" I screamed upon finding her. "We need to leave, now!"

"What? Why? What happened?" she asked me before fear set into her eyes. "Is Hiccup-"

But I had no chance to answer her as how we both heard Hiccup protesting and telling someone to let him tell the full story. Mom pushed me behind her as she took up her spear and positioned it for a fight. I peeked out from behind her and froze as a giant of a man came crashing through the only exit from the tavern.

"Valka?" he asked, in disbelief before mom lowered her spear and offered him a smile.

"Stoick," she breathed as they embraced.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you," he whispered as mom leaned into his hand.

Then he turned to me.

I felt as though I was going to throw up.

"Who's this?" he rumbled, taking a step towards me.

Mom placed her hand on my shoulder and I calmed down to an extent.

"This is my daughter, Ingrid," she said in a soft voice. I turned and looked at her, getting a smile in return.

"How old is she?" he asked softly.

I bristled a bit.

"I am sixteen years old and I would appreciate not being treated like an inanimate object!" I protested hotly.

"Ingrid," he whispered softly before pulling me into a hug. "Look at you- you look just like your mother."

"Mom, who is this strange man and why is he hugging me?" I asked around a bone crunching hug.

"You mean you never told her about me, Valka?" he suddenly seemed sad.

"I told what you were before I left Berk," mom answered honestly.

"You mean-" I didn't even finish my sentence as Hiccup came up with Toothless and Black Moonlight following closely behind him.

"Ingrid, this is Stoick… also known as my dad," he explained in a calm manner.

I looked at him with wide eyes, trying to see what mom and Hiccup saw in him. Was he truly a dragon hater who would risk his life to put an end to the most magnificent race I've ever known, or was he an amazing chief who loved his people as much as he did the dragons?

I spun around and jumped up onto Black Moonlight's back all in one fluid motion and with that I took off to my thinking place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon of Dreams**

**I do not own How to Train your Dragon.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Valka was pregnant when she was taken by dragons all those years ago. This is Ingrid's story.**

**TWO NOTES FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**There's a poll up on my page- pleasy sneezy go and vote?**

**If someone could provided with the script of HTTYD2, that would be dandy like candy!**

**I will not be able to update until I buy How to Train your Dragon 2 on DVD, which will be available on November 11****th****, 2014. And when I do get the DVD, I will be making some MAJOR changes to the story that I have posted up so far.**

**So until then, thank you so much everyone for your kind reviews and support**

**Allanna Stone**


End file.
